My Love, My Heart Is Breathing For This
by 1DsElbowDance
Summary: Louis banned the rest of the boys from dating his little sister. What happens when Harry and Zayn try to battle for her affections? But Jess' leukaemia has resurfaced, how will she cope? And how will the boys react when they find out she's given up on battling it? Harry/OC vs Zayn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**JESS POV**

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed, I was freezing, why the fuck my brother had decided to poor ice cold water on my head at god knows what time is completely beyond me. I heard him laughing at my reaction. He. Is. So. Annoying. UGH I HATE EARLY MORNINGS! I leapt out of my bed and chased down the stairs after him throwing my cushions at him.

"Oh hey Jess..." a familiar voice said and I quickly looked towards the front door to see Zayn, Harry, Niall and Liam awkwardly staring at me and I paused insure of what to do.

"Why are you all wet?" Niall asked innocently.

"Erm, I stepped into a puddle," I said sarcastically, my eyes glued onto Louis' face. I stuck my middle finger at him before realising Harry's and Zayn's eyes were still on me. Shit I'm wearing a white - now see through vest top with tiny shorts. Ugh! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? There are four incredibly cute and hot boys standing before me. Only this would happen to me!

"I'm going back to bed." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'll join you," Zayn winked, his eyes discretely looking towards Louis. I realised his plan, this was the perfect opportunity to get Louis back and grinned, nodding.

"What the fuck, Malik? I told you guys that you were banned from dating her." Louis said angrily. Zayn and me avoided eye contact knowing we would burst out laughing at Louis' ranting. But when the other boys started laughing I couldn't contain the smile creeping onto my face. Louis rolled his eyes as he realised we were joking.

"Well, don't go back to sleep, I thought you would want to come to the studio with us today since you've been complaining how bored you've been since I came back two days ago," Louis smiled knowing how excited I would be.

"Well, not my fault you grew boring," I joked as he made a pretend scary face.

"Let me get channnggeeddd," I sang randomly.

"Aw, I was enjoying the view," Harry winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop with your flirting Hazza," Louis grumbled as I smiled back at Harry. I decided on polka dot shorts, with a tee that said 'awkward' on it and my braces that were designed like a piano. I went into the kitchen, all the boys stuffing their faces with my mum's cooking, she turned to smile at me. Zayn's arm reached out as if to pull me to sit me on his lap since there were no seats left but Harry did it first causing me to squeal.

"Looking as beautiful as ever." Harry whispered to me. I rolled my eyes but noticed Louis staring thoughtfully at us. I took a bite from my toast and felt sick, I put it down and my mum frowned at me.

"Aren't you hungry?" she said pointedly, Louis' eyes immediately went to my face as I shook my head and he frowned as well.

"Ok, look after your sister," Mum said as I followed the boys out.

"MUM!" I said, I had recently been for a check up on my heart problem, everything made me tired and my chest always hurt so I had to get new medicine so my mum was worried about me, I hadn't even told Louis or the boys yet, they don't need to know, they're hardly at home anyway.

"Are you ok?" Louis whispered.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?" I lied. Paul was at the door and got us quickly into the car as a couple of fangirls screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get management to agree to this?" I asked Louis.

"Oh you know, who could resist my face." Louis laughed. I was glad their were no fans outside as we headed to the studio. A load of paparazzi's snapping eagerly away and I became panicked as they crowded in on us. I felt a reassuring hand on my back, gently guiding me inside.

**Louis POV**

Jess began coughing violently and I was immediately by her side patting her back as she clutched her chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded, saying she was going for a drink.

"Louis, you need to record the next part," our producer shouted. I stared worritedly after my sister. It couldn't be...

"Zayn, go check on my sister will you?" I asked, he nodded, making to leave the studio as I went into the recording booth. Last time she coughed this badly was when her heart was giving her problems. But surely, she would have told me by now if it was anything like that. Even though I'm 5 years older than her, she's like my best friend. She promised she would tell me. The doctor promised that it shouldn't come back. But something isn't right...

**A/N So that was basically an introduction into this fanfic, I know it kind of dies during the end of the chapter but it will get better, I promise! :) I would be grateful for any contributions to the storyline, please review :) xxx**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter 1DsElbowDance I will follow back. tag #1DFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**JESSPOV**

"I'm so sorry, it's back..." The doctor had said. I didn't cry just absorbed the information silently.

"Mum, promise me you won't tell Louis..." I said, she nodded, choosing to accept my decision. I didn't want him to know, it would hurt him and affect him badly. He told me when I had it before, that he would give up anything to be the one with it, to be the one suffering for me. He would insist on staying at home and looking after me, giving up his dream, but I can't stop him from living life, just because I can't, I won't. I'm too tired to fight it anymore, because it will always be shadowing me wherever I go, whatever I'm doing, so the doctor just prescribed me medicine, no more treatments, no more chemo, no more just laying in the hospital bed, waiting for the endless days to come. My mum had cried when I told her what I wanted but can't choose to ignore my request because it's my life. She watched me now carefully as I had my medicine and quickly put it away when Louis came in with the rest of the boys. She shot me a disapproving look, but didn't say anything.

"LOUIIISS!" I yelled, hugging him, he chuckled at my upbeat greeting because he always tells me he misses it when he's away.

"Right, you, want to get some ice cream?" he asked and I eagerly agreed. My mum gave me the 'don't-get-too-excited-be-careful' look and I rolled my eyes as I followed the boys, Danielle and Eleanor. We decided to walk as it was only a short distance away. We had to walk in twos so that security could protect us better and I was paired with Harry who kept a protective arm around me, shielding me from the paparazzi and fans. We walked into the ice cream parlour, Zayn and me deciding to share a massive bowl of mint choc chip ice cream since that was our favourite.

"Want a bit?" Harry asked, looking at his blue 'Smurf' ice cream. I decided to try it and he put his spoon to my mouth but at the last minute flicked it up causing me to have ice cream on my nose. Everyone laughed, except Louis , who seemed disgruntled and Zayn who was annoyed.

"HARRY!" I complained, and he got the tissue and wiped it off me, grinning cheekily. I took my spoon and put a massive dab of mint ice cream on his cheek.

"You cheeky little..." he started but Paul stopped us from starting a food fight, which would have been fun but apparently not good since the clothes the boys were wearing were needed for their interview later. We decided to walk back, but this time I had to walk slower because my chest was hurting, we were soon far behind the main group.

"Jess? You ok?" Harry asked gently, his hand on my back as I clutched my chest.

"Yeah...sure!" I said as brightly as I could. Harry looked unconvinced but didn't say anything as we reached my house.

"You slow coaches!" Niall joked.

"What?!" Harry and me said at the same time, defensive. Zayn looked annoyed at our new found closeness.

**A/N Please review :) Who do you think Jess should end up with? :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**JESSPOV**

I giggled, holding onto both of Zayn's hands tightly and looked at how cute he looked when he was concentrating, because he was biting on his bottom lip.

"There you go," he said, as he pulled me along the skateboard. I slipped off it and he ran after the skateboard getting me to go back on it. How did he have so much patience for me? I saw a few people on the street staring at surprise at us, one because he's famous, and two, most teenagers don't normally do this.

"You look really pretty today." he said randomly, my cheeks turned red as I took in his compliment. He smiled at me shyly.

"Thanks," I replied, unable to say anything else. I let out a small squeal as I fell off the skateboard because he had let go off my hands, but he caught me in his arms. We both laughed.

"I'm amazing at this!" I joked. He quickly let go off me as we both saw Louis and Eleanor walking towards us. Louis looking annoyed.

"Hey...where's Harry and Niall?" he asked immediately curious at why it was just us two, since Danielle and Liam were on a date, he thought it would be all four of us.

"They went to catch a film..." Zayn said, his eyes assessing Louis' reaction.

"I've already seen it," I shrugged to Louis who was still unconvinced. Eleanor winked at me, pulling Louis away and I looked after her curious as to what she meant.

He took a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and I stared at him. He looked at me questioningly, wanting to know why I was looking at him.

"You shouldn't do that, it's really bad for you...you could...die from it..." I said quietly. I never wanted that for him, even though I was staring death in the face, I have no choice, he has a choice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, an arm around me.

"I don't want you to die." I sniffed, truthful for once.

"Hey, I'm not going to die silly," he said, rubbing my arm comfortingly but he doesn't understand how much I would give, to have a choice. I still haven't told Louis or any of the boys, just because I'm giving up, doesn't mean they need to know, because that would just cause them more pain than they needed. I love them with all my heart.

**A/N Please REVIEW. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON ;) WHO DO YOU THINK JESS SHOULD END UP WITH?**


End file.
